1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling input and output peripheral resources for addressable devices, and more particularly, to selectively and remotely coordinate the interaction of the peripheral resources through the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for systems that control the input and output resources for addressable devices have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a means of creating a network connection allowing for peripherals of addressable devices to be remotely controlled. One of the advantages of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly means of controlling input and output resources for subscribed addressable devices.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. patent application publication No. US2010/0031371A1 issued to Neil Adams on Feb. 4, 2010. Adam's publication includes a network to allow a mobile device to handle the data connection to a multitude of peripherals. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not teach the ability to transfer control and data signals between addressable devices with peripherals by selectively choosing peripherals in a device and allowing it to control peripherals in another. The present invention establishes a data control signal connection between devices with peripherals through a network that allows the user to select which inputs and outputs he/she would like to relay data and control signals to and from.
Other documents or references describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.